Daichi Hyuga
Background Born into the Main House of the Hyuga Clan, Daichi Hyuga was third in line to becoming Head of the Hyuga Clan behind Hinata Hyūga and Hanabi Hyūga. He was a happy child who idolized Neji Hyūga and Hinata, he was quick to learn the Gentle Fist from Neji and was taught great compassion and team work from Hinata. Being a fast learner Daichi flew through his Academy life with high marks and was promptly raised to Jonin within a year of becoming a Chunin. This coincided with the Fourth Great Ninja War, under the orders of the fifth Hokage (Tsunade) Daichi was placed in charge of defending the Genin and Academy students from any dangers that could befall them should enemies enter the village. He was successful in his mission and not a single life was lost in Konoha, when everyone returned from the war Daichi was devastated to find that Neji had been killed in battle. He slipped into a deep depression. He became the new leader of Team Neji and later came to captain Team Daichi, which consisted of himself and three Konoha genin, he fought hard against his emotions and tried to stay happy for his team but when he executed the Bell Retrieval Exercise he lost his composure and killed his team. This prompted a response from the Hokage and he decided to leave the village. He spent two years training in every corner of the world learning and mastering every Water Release jutsu he could find, he learned from stories and he learned from the many people of the world during his travels he compiled his jutsus into a book that Neji had given him when he was a child. After completely learning all water release jutsus he found a home in Kirigakure and was swiftly placed into the ranks of the Hunter-nin, after a few weeks of ordinary life he travelled to the Land of Wind and was taught Wind Release he then learned and mastered every wind release jutsu he could find, placing the information into the book. After returning to Kirigakure he was contacted by the Mizukage (Mei Terumī) she ordered him to take time away from his duties as a hunter-nin and find a powerful Fuinjutsu user to seal the book so that no other person could learn the jutsus he had gathered. Upon accepting her request he researched the most powerful ninjas in the Kirigakure files to find an adequate partner, he chose the Amegakure kunoichi Takeshi Hotaru Uchiha. He searched her out and found her in Amegakure, he convinced her to come with him and they have travelled together ever since. Personality As a child, he was a happy fun loving child who shared his affection with everyone around him but after the events of the war he became cold and calculated, he no longer saw people as humans but as tools and a means to an end, he no longer showed emotion and was bitter to everyone he met, if they did not do as he said he would put them in such a position that they had no other choice, as seen when he persuaded Takeshi to join him in Amegakure. He is always able to stay calm in battle and come up with powerful combination moves to finish an opponent quickly and painfully, he fights in a way that leaves most ninja permanently injured or incapacitated after the battle, he believes that if someone isn't able to beat him they shouldn't be able to use chakra and goes out of his way to damage their tenketu as much as possible. Everybody finds Daichi frustrating, rude and blatantly to the point. He shows great respect toward his senseis and partners but is neutral to those below him. Appearance Daichi has shoulder-length straight black hair that he wore out at all times. Like the rest of his clan, he had very fair skin and possesses the renowned Byakugan, which when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around his eyes to protrude more prominently. Unlike, all main branch family members, Daichi has a special seal on his forehead. It shares a resemblance to the seal placed on branch family members, this seal has the ame effects as the branch family seal except it can be controlled by Daichi himself. It was placed there upon his departure from Konoha to protect the BYakugan fro being stolen. Before his year away from Takeshi Hotaru Uchiha he wore a Kirigakure ANBU Flak jacket over a black singlet with black pants, he had bandages up his arms and legs, arm guards and fingerless gloves along with shin high boots, he wore his headband around his neck and had bandages covering his forehead. After his year away Daichi now wears a sleeveless skin tight black robe, with looser fitting black pants. He has bandages o his right elbow down to his wrist and on his thigh under his kunai pouch, he wears a holster around his waist containing two scrolls on either side, knee-high sandals and fingerless gloves with an arm brace on both arms and a black cover over is right elbow, he now wears his headband on his forehead. His expression is usually stone cold and unchanging but since spending time with Takeshi he has begun to show more emotion and become more like he was before the war. Abilities